dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Issei Hyoudou (The Crow)
Issei Hyoudou is the protagonist of the canonical series, Highschool DxD, and the fanfiction series The Crow: DxD, which is to be published on December 24th, 2015. In contrast to his canon counterpart, Issei is revived by a mysterious crow after the brutal murder of both himself and his wife, Mira Heathcliff, and seeks revenge against his killers. Appearance Issei's appearance in the series is virtually the same as he appeared in the canon, though he is noticeably older than how he appeared in the anime/light novels. His brown hair covers the vast majority of his forehead and reaches down to his shoulders, and has grown to be slightly spiky. Mira has often chided that he needs to cut it, preferring it's usual puffy nature. Prior to his deah on Christmas Eve, he wore a red t-shirt underneath a plain white jacket and light slacks with boots. After being revived, his hair has become black, and his eyes have turned red. After resolving to avenge himself and his lover, he wears a navy blue scarf around his neck with a cross dangling underneath it. He also wears a plain shirt and a black jacket with red edgings, which form into a cross on the left side. To compliment his looks, he also has on a pair of gray faded, worn out jeans with black boots bearing straps, and a black belt to keep them from falling off. In stark contrast to his predecessors, who have donned make-up and markings, he wears a bone-like crow mask over his face when out hunting his killers. In The Crow: DxD -stairway to heaven-'', after the timeskip, Issei's hair has grown longer, now reaching to his shoulders, and covers the right side of his face, dressing in a black shirt underneath a black leather jacket, complete with black gloves and black jeans with two intersecting belts at his hip which cross over each other, along with heavy black combat boots. He has also don the makeup that all reborn wear, marred with white facepaint and black lips with markings over his eyes that resemble crow wings. His eyes have also returned to their previous brown luster. Personality Due to having been influenced by an old man from a young age, Issei has bored an unhealthy interest in the female body, specifically their breasts. This trait has alienated him from the other kids, save his best friends Motohama and Matsuda, who were also fellow perverts, and Irina Shidou, who later moved due to her father's job. He did have good qualities, such as loyalty and unwavering dedication to his friends, willing to do whatever it took to protect them. He also bore a deep affection for the recent new girl, Mira Heathcliff, a foreign exchange student. He was deeply captivated by her beauty, and she was very popular with the other students. Issei found himself unable to properly approach her, settling for simply watching her. He later developed feelings for her as time went on, especially after she approached him in their second year of high school. These feelings only grew when she came to visit him in the hospital after being beaten brutally by a bunch of boys who threatened him to stay away from Mira. These feelings grew so strongly that, on the day they were to graduate, Issei proposed to her on the spot. To anyone that knew him personally, especially after marrying Mira two months later, he was described as a loving and caring husband, who took it upon himself to do the household chores and manual labor, prefering that his wife have the time to relax and enjoy her life. According to Motohama, Issei's perversity has faded overtime, and his dream of being a "Harem King" all but forgotten, as he spent his new life with her. After his and Mira's murder, Issei entered into a brief state of despair, mourning the loss of his wife and angry that he was the only one who was brought back to life, even trying to kill himself by stabbing his heart with a knife in order to join Mira in the afterlife, only to learn that he cannot die. When The Undertaker informs him of the purpose of those revived by the crow, Issei becomes cold, methodical, calculating, and brutal. He shows no mercy to those who have wronged him, yet he has not forgotten his compassionate qualities, protecting those who are still dear to him by whatever means possible. He is also sadistic when he extracts information or delivering his punishments to his and Mira's killers, such as breaking 103 of their bones, shoving a shotgun down their throat and firing away at their innerds, setting them on fire, and even Slow Killing them. Above everything else, he wants to see his wife again, thinking that, after everything is said and done, they will finally be able to live in peace in the world that comes after life. Plot Part I: Bloody Christmas Part II: A Dragon Reborn Part III: The First Feather - The One Who Killed Him Part IV: The Second Feather - The One Who Killed Her Part V: The Third Feather - The One Who Hung Them Part VI: The Fourth Feather - The One Responsible Epilogue: Flight of the Crow Powers and Abilities After being revived by the crow, Issei displays a number of incredible feats and abilities that are normally impossible, both physical and spiritual, for a human. According to The Undertaker, Issei's power is the crow that brought him back, which serves as his link to the realm of the living. If it dies, he will lose all of his powers, thus leaving him vulnerable. : '''Pain Tolerance: '''Issei virtually feels no pain at all. Even when shot in the head at point back, or having been stabbed in the heart, or even having his chest ripped open with a chainsaw, he felt nothing. He described the last as "an irritating itch." : '''Healing Factor:' Issei's wounds heal at a drastic, nearly instantaneous rate. No matter how serious the wound, it will always heal without fail. One example was when Motohama, who didn't know it was him at the time, shot him in the head with a firearm, only to see the bullet wound in the back of the head heal, pushing the bullet out of his skull. : Enhanced Strength: Issei's physical strength has increased significantly, enough so that he can rip open a steel door with his bare hands alone, or even toss someone like Big Carl, who was the muscle of the mafia, across the room with little to no effort. : Enhanced Stamina: Issei can fight for long periods of time. : Telepathy: Issei is capable of communicating with another's mind through physical contact, even able to send them images of things he had seen, or things the person he is touching has seen, or experienced. If Issei willed it, he could make someone experience the same pain he went through when he died at the hands of the mafiaso Lukkage, who was especially brutal. : Wings: '''Unlike his predecessors, who possessed the power of transformation, Issei can sport ebony black wings that enable him to fly around the city, going from one location to another. : '''Shadow Teleportation: Though the name is often misleading, it best decribes this power. Issei can move quickly from various locations at a short distance, often appearing as shifting shadows, leaving behind a misty trail in his wake. In this state, he can literally phase through anything that would otherwise hinder or damage him, such as a fence, ventelation bars, bullets, knives, and among other things. : Shared Vision: Likely because of the link, Issei can see the world through the eyes of the crow, thus one can always find the other close by. : Boosted Gear: A strange red gauntlet that manifests on his arm. The Undertaker informs Issei of the history of the Great War and all supernatural beings, including God's Artifacts: the Sacred Gears. Boosted Gear, one of the 13 Longinus, weapons capable of killing a god and a demon king, is said to house the power of a dragon within it. The weapon vastly increases Issei's fighting capabilities, making him a terror to behold in the wake of mortal men. Every ten seconds, he can double his power. :: Dragon Shot: An attack that compresses all of Issei's power into a single blast. The power of the blast is dependant on the number of Boost's he has performed. Likely due to the influence of the crow, the blast is colored black with a purple outline rather than red. :: Boosted Gear Scail Male: The Balance Break of Boosted Gear. In this state, Issei is covered in red armor, even sporting reptilian-like wings from his back. While Balance Breaker is active, Issei can boost his power a number of times without the ten second cooldown period. Quotes "Tsukase, sometimes, lady luck... is a bitch." -to Tsukase "I don't know why I was brought back... One day, though... one day, Mira... We'll be together again." "Did'ja know, Keisuke? There's over 206 bones in the human body, and, ya know... I've wanted to know something? Know what that is? How to half kill someone! If you took out half of your organs, you'd at least losing one major organ, so we can't do that, and one part of your brain, the hippopotamus, is like one giant databank. It registers everything that happens to you: memories, sight, smell, taste, touch, hearing... '''pain. '''So, I can't rip half of your organs, and I can't half off your brain... so that just leaves one option: I break 103 bones." -to "Big Carl" Keisuke "Been meaning to ask ya, Lukkage... Your supposed to some kind of sadomasochist, right? So, can I ask you something? ...how does a shotgun taste?!" -to Lukkage * Issei: 'Jesus Christ?' Hah, that reminds me of an old joke! Stop me if if you've ever hard this before! Jesus Christ walks into a hotel-'' * Tsukase: *shoots gun*'' * Issei'': *stops for a moment, and continues walking* "He gives the innkeeper 3 nails, and he asks-'' * Tsukase'': *shoots gun again. Grows terrified when he sees Issei smiling as he stalks toward him* "Don't you ever fucking die?!"'' * Issei'': "'Will you put me up for the night?'"'' Relationships Mira Heathcliff Issei's wife. Their relationship was not explored very well, other than that Issei had admired and adored her since their last year in middle school, but was never to approach her. However, Mira herself was already curious about him, ignoring the stories about him and approached him, asking if he would be her friend. Their relationship shocked most of the school, but some of them were infuriated by it. Some of the boys beat Issei up brutally, warning him to stay away from Mira. Sadly, the incident only furthered their relationship, with Issei's affections blooming into love, and on graduation day, he proposed to her. Since then, the two have lived the life of a happy couple for nearly a year... though that happy life would soon come to an end when a mafia group killed them on Chirstmas Eve. Ever since bringing revived by the crow, Issei has longed to see his wife, and hopes to meet her in the afterlife when everything is said and done. On a brighter note, Issei's proposal to her on graduation day has become something of a story to the school, becoming one of it's famed "Seven Wonders," one of which the girls find romantic, Sona being no exception. The Undertaker The Undertaker is the first person Issei meets after he is revived. The old man is very knowledgeable, and serves as a guide and voice of reason to him. He explains the story behind the Crow, as well as the reasons behind his revival. Issei trusts him considerably, and the Undertaker, recognizing his own role in the boy's vengeance. The Soprano Mafia The group responsible for murdering Issei and Mira. It composes of several members, including two boys who beat Issei up and threatened him. Four members, being the higher ups, were the ones responsible for their deaths, thus they are his prime targets. "Big Carl" Keisuke was the one who killed Issei, Lukkage the one that killed Mira afterwards, Tsukase the one who hung them up, and the leader of the mafia, Ricardo. Other than his and his wife's murder, Issei also targets them for their other crimes: extortion, prostitution, drugs, murders, robbery, and other crimes that have left families in grief. Compared to past crow target's of revenge, they are killed quickly and swiftly, with none of them even remotely aware of the power he possesses. Issei also killed them and tortured them in brutal and sadistic ways. Big Carl had 103 of his bones broken, Lukkage had a shotgun barrel shoved down his throat and had his innards utterly demolished, Tsukase was set ablaze, and Ricardo was Slow Killed; a torture method used in China as a capital punishment. Rias Gremory Issei had graduated Kuoh Academy when Rias was still in her first year. She, along with many other girls, find the story of how he proposed to Mira on graduation day to be romantic. Trivia *Issei does not wear the traditional makeup the reborn wear until the sequel. *This variation of Issei is older than the canon, due to the altered timeline. Issei graduated Kuoh Academy while Rias was still a first year. Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Male Characters Category:Fanon Creatures